criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Troy
Paul Troy Sophie Troy |job = U.S. Congressman |path = |victims = |status = Alive |actor = Chris L. McKenna |appearance = "Rock Creek Park" }} Benjamin "Benji" Troy is a U.S. Congressman whose wife was abducted. He appears in the Season Ten episode "Rock Creek Park". Background Benjamin and his brother Paul were raised by their single mother Dinah, who shaped him to become successful. As an adult, he met a woman named Sophie and married her. Benjamin later managed to become a Congressman and began his first term. However, his policies and activities have earned him hatred from both Democrats and Republicans, and his public approval ratings began to slide. Also, Benjamin started an affair with one of his interns, Michelle Golovin, but her instability caused him to lose control of the relationship and he wound up having to see her whenever she threatened to commit suicide or expose the affair. Her instability became so severe that he illegally purchased a 9mm handgun and ammunition for it for his own protection, despite his support for gun control. In addition, Benjamin had to deal with supporting Paul when he became a drug addict. Eventually, when Benjamin's popularity continued to slide downward, Dinah formulated a scheme to gain public sympathy for him by arranging Sophie's abduction and giving the incident nationwide attention. Rock Creek Park After Sophie is abducted, Benjamin comes to the BAU headquarters to be interrogated. Hotch asks him if there is anyone that wants to hurt Sophie, and he denies it. Then, Hotch asks him if he has enemies, and he lists the oil lobbies, the National Rifle Association, and PETA as starters. When asked about any decisive votes he will make, Benjamin says that he is on the energy subcommittee, and that he is involved in two days of voting to ban fracking on the Pacific Coast. Hotch tells Benjamin that his family should stay at the BAU headquarters for protection. He says that Dinah and Paul, his only other living relatives, are both in Georgetown, living together until Paul can get back on his feet because he got out of rehab a couple of months ago. Later, Rossi finds Benjamin sitting alone. He tells the agent that he could have stopped the abduction somehow if he had walked Sophie to the street after lunch or called for her a cab. Rossi tells him that a lot of families feel that way after an abduction, but that in most cases, it was an unforeseeable event. Later, Benjamin receives a message from Sophie about a ransom demand: the abductors want Benjamin to wire $20 million by midnight or Sophie will die. After seeing the message, Benjamin becomes frustrated, saying that he doesn't have that kind of money and that he doesn't know what to do. Hotch instructs him to give a televised message to Sophie in front of the news cameras. When he does so, he says that Sophie is his entire world, and advises her to keep fighting and not to give up. However, Benjamin starts to break down in the middle of the speech and wants the cameras turned off. Afterward, he watches a live stream of the BAU and SWAT raiding a warehouse where Sophie was tracked down at. However, they find it empty, save for a small gift box. They open it, and Benjamin recognizes Sophie's earring inside. When they uncover everything from the gift box, they find Sophie's severed ear, which horrifies Benjamin. Afterward, Hotch and JJ ask Benjamin about Michelle Golovin after she is narrowed down as a suspect, and he admits that the two of them once had an affair. They also find out about his illegal gun purchase. Benjamin goes on to admit he feels like he is being a narcissist for what he did, but proclaims that he would not plan to abduct his wife. Then, he tells Hotch and JJ to keep looking for Sophie. Later on, he receives word that Sophie is alive and that she was rescued. Afterward, Benjamin holds a press conference to thank the FBI, in particular the BAU, for rescuing Sophie and that he will always be grateful to them. At the end of the episode, Benjamin visits Dinah in prison after finding out that she was responsible for arranging Sophie's abduction. Benjamin tells Dinah that what she did to Sophie was unforgivable, and she apologizes for her actions. Then, he goes on to say that it nevertheless helped his approval ratings and asks her what he has to do next. Real-Life Comparison Benjamin's affair with Michelle Golovin seems to be inspired by an affair between then-U.S. President Bill Clinton and one of his interns, Monica Lewinsky. Appearances *Season Ten **"Rock Creek Park" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects Category:Narcissists